Good things will come
by taffee23
Summary: Maka and Alex are abused sisters and will stay together. But ALex finally leaves, so why doesn't Maka? What's holding her back? Does she fall in love? What's going on? I don't know read and find out. M for violence and lemon? I don't own Soul Eater. Only my ocs
1. Chapter 1

Maka's pov

It was Friday, Alex and I were having a good time talking to Liz and Tsubaki. Liz teased Alex about Wolf being right over there and that she was just a few steps away from being with her love. We all laughed. The bell rang and we all went to class. Professor Stein was our science teacher.

"Okay class, today we will be doing an experiment that will take some time. We will be studying bacteria. We aren't using peachry dishes. We will lookhow long it takes to grow with out the exra help. Here are your worksheets. Oh and you will have a partner! I will be deciding who it is."

We got our worksheets and Alex and I looked at eachother and hoped for us to be with eachother. I crossed my fingers.

'Okay Kid you will be with Liz, Tsubaki and Black*Star, Alex and Wolf, Ox and Kim," I looked over at Alex and saw her blush when Wolf sat next o her but sadness because we weren't partnered up.

"And finally Soul and Maka now get to work." I looked over at the white haired guy as he walked over and sat next to me.

"So, tiny-tits I'm stuck with you. This is not cool. The other guys get babes and I get you, tiny-tits" Soul said.

"What did you call me?" I asked, pissed.

"Cill out, tiny-tits, I'm sorry you're not a babe," he replied. I picked up my text book.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled as I hit him on the head with my book. He rubbed the back of his head as he got up realizing it was almost time to go.

"Geeze, what was that for?" he asked before walking away. The bell rang and Alex and I met in the hall to go to our next class, english.

"So, how did it go in there for you?" I asked her.

"Well, he asked for my number and said that he and I should hang out. How about you? I saw you hit him with your book," She told me.

"Well he said that it wasn't 'cool' he was stuck with me while the other guys get 'babes' and he also called me 'tiny-tits' about three times. So, I hit him," I finished as we walked into class. We sat in the back. As I sat down I saw that Soul was in my class, damn.

"I think we have a sub, Soul," I heard Black*Star say. He and Soul sat next to us. I looked at the board and saw 'You have sub! Be good!' I nearly died when the 'sub' walked in.

"We do, cool," Soul replied.

"Okay, quiet down now! The bell has rung and clas has started, your teacher wants you to continue working on your essay," Papa said. He glared at Alex and I, she dropped a lttle in her seat.

"It's okay, Alex. Everything will be fine and the weekend will be nice," I wispered to her.

"Maka Albarn may I please speak with you outside?" Papa asked. He looked pissed. I was scared.

A/N: If you want to know who Alex and Wolf are they are my oc's. Now I only put them in usually because I feel like I am there giving my opinion…I know it's strange. Anyway sorry it's short! I had to for um well in "Maka and Her Sister?" I said something would be up. And if you more info (which I suggest you do) read "Maka and Her Sister?" and moere or less something might make sense. Well I'm going to go write more! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's pov

"MAKA, HOW DARE YOU GIVE THAT VILE GIRL ANY OF YOUR ATTENTION! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE LOVED OR ANYTHING!" Papa yelled. I was freaking out.

"But, Papa she _is_ my sister and _your_ daughter. Why can't I be with her?" I questioned. After I said that, I regreted it immediately.

"When we get home you two vile creatures will have punishment. Do you understand?" I nodded. I went back to my desk and started passing notes with Alex. I told her we were going to be punished, again. I wanted us to have a happy family again. Was that too much to ask for?

Soul's pov

When I saw tiny-tits walk back into the room it looked like she had seen a ghost. She started passing notes with Alex. After she read the note she had the exact look as tiny-tits. The school bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. I walked to my orange motor-cycle but, before I could leave a certain purple haired senior came running up to me.

"SOUL!" Blaire cheered happily squishing me into her breasts. I wasn't quite a fan of it.

"Hey, Blaire, what's up?" I said as she realesed me.

"Oh nothing, I was wondering if you were going to come to my Halloween party next weekend," She replied with a smile on her face.

"I might, I gotta now, okay? Bye."

"Okay bye! Text me, Soulie!" I hopped on my bike and drove off. On the drive home I thought about tiny-tits and what she was so afraid of. She was a good person and never got in trouble. So, what got her so frightened?

"Black*Star!" I said, thinking out loud. He would know. They have known eachother since childhood. I pulled up to my drive way and went inside.

"Hi, Soul. Can you play a song for me on the piano?" My mom said as I walked past it. I stopped in front of it. My black beauty, I loved her, I wanted to play her so bad and not be compared to Wes.

"No, I have a ton of homework, Mom," I told her as I walked up to my room. I lay down on my back on my bed. I decided to call Black*Star and ask him about the girls.

"Dude! What's up?" Black*Star answered.

"Nothing much, you?" I replied.

"Same here."

"So, you know Maka, right? Since like you two were kids?" I asked him.

"Yup! I've known her and her sister for a long time, why?"

"Well, do you know their home situation or what spooked them in class today?"

"I know they are adopted and their mom left a long time ago but, I don't know what goes on at home. Sorry, dude, wish I could've helped more." We hung up after chatting a little more. I got ready for bed and crawled in. What was it that got her so spooked? I figured I would ask her in the morning on Monday when we were in class. I was really hoping it wasn't a bad home situation.

Maka's pov

I woke up in the middle of the night to Alex's scream in pain. I ran out to the living room to find Papa beating on Alex. I got in the middle and Papa hit me. He kept going even though I was there. I grabbed Alex and got her out the door of that house. We ran as fast as we could away from Papa.

We ran to Tsubaki's house. She let us in. We followed her to the kitchen. I tended to Alex's wounds.

"What happened to you guys?" Tsubaki asked. Alex was beat up pretty bad. I only had a few easy bruises to hide.

"Oh nothing just ran into some bad people and Alex decided to fight them," I replied. She couldn't know.

"Okay, do you need anything like a change of clothes?" Tsubaki asked looking at our bruises and wounds.

"Yes, a change of clothes would be nice," I said. Tsubaki left the kitchen as silence started draping over my sister and me.

"Why did you lie to Tsubaki?" Alex wispeared to me. I was now tending the wounds on her face. I loved my sister's face. She had pale skin, like me, and beautiful cystal blue eyes it was terrible her face was now beaten up and her beauty hidden. Even though I still saw it through the wounds.

"She can't know what's going on at home. If she does and then Papa will find out we told someone he'll kill us," I told her.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Maka?" She asked. I finished with her face and started putting the items I was using away, cleaned.

"Yeah, what is it, Alex?"

"I kinda tol-"

"Okay I have these clothes, I hope they fit you guys," Tsubaki said, cutting off Alex. Tsubaki placed the clothes on the counter. Alex picked out a black tank top and black shorts and I picked out a white tank top and a pair of deepr red fuzzy pajama bottoms.

"There is a bathroom down the hall to your right upstairs and one right around the corner down here," Shge said leading us out of the kitchen. Alex went up stairs and Tsubaki followed to make sure she wouldn't get lost. I went around the corner and into the bathroom. It was nice; it had a stone shower and tub combo, granite like couter tops and a mirror. I started changing into the pj's I picked and surprisingly, they fit. I walked out and went back in the kitchen and waited for Alex and Tsubaki to come back.

Tsubaki and Alex came back and Tsubaki showed us to the two geust rooms she had. Her house was huge!

"Okay here you are. If you guys need _anything_my room is right down the hall. It's the door with the flower poster on it. Well, good night, see you in the morning," She said as she left and went to her room.

"Good night, Maka," Alex said as she hugged me and went into a room.

"Good night, Alex," I replied. I went into the other geust room. The room shone with the moon's light. I walked over to the bed, crawled in and slept without the fear of getting hurt or Alex getting hurt.

I woke Saturday morning to the shinning sun. I got up and went over to the room Alex was in. I peeked and saw shw wasn't in thers so; I went down stairs and heard laughter. That was something I always wanted to hear, my sister's happy laughter.

I waked into the dinning room and saw Tsubaki, Alex, Masamune, her brother, and her parents their as well. Alex patted the seat next to her and I sat there.

"So, you are the amazing Maka that this young beautiful lady has been talking so much about," Tsubaki's dad said, motioning towards Alex, implying she was talking about me.

"Yes, that would be me," I replied.

"So, Alex as you were saying," he said.

"Oh, yes, then after Maka finished telling the guy off, she hit him the head with her text book and he acctually apologized to us," She finished.

"I see Maka has pulled you out of a lot of sticky situations, yes?" Masamune said.

"Yup," Alex replied.

"Oh! I just remembered, Maka, Alex we are meeting Liz at the mall today!" Tsubaki said.

"I can drive you guys there, if you'd like," Masamune offered. Tsubaki nodded. We finished breakfeast and got up to go get ready. I noticed Masamune looked up and down Alex as she got up; I gave him the evil eye. He was _not _touching her or thinking about her in any way.

We went upstairs and got ready then headed to the mall. We met up with Liz in the food court and started walking around. Liz and Tsubaki found Black*Star, Kid, Soul and Wolf. They dragged us over to them.

"Hey guys! " Liz said cheerfuly.

"Hey, Liz," Kid said. He was in his usual get up.

"So, there is this party next weekend on Halloween, you all going?" Soul asked. I really wanted to hit him yet, I didn't want to.

"Yup, it's at seven, right?" Tsubaki said.

"HELL YEAH IT IS AND YOUR GOD WILL BE THERE LIKE HE ALWAYS IS!" Black*Star replied. We all decided to go and the girls and I went to a costume shop in the mall.

"So, what do you think?" Tsubaki asked coming out of the dressing room to show us the costume she chose. She wore a black and purple dress; the top part was a corset with a green ribbon, the bottom prart was purple and jagged going down left to right, black glove just a little shy of her elbows, black boots that went up mid-calf and purple and black striped thigh-hig stockings with a lace and bow at the top. She was dressed as a pirate, I think.

"It looks amazing! But, what about the hat?" Alex said.

"I don't like it, I think it's too much," Tsubaki replied.

"So then what are you?" Liz asked her.

"A pirate, Liz your turn," Tsubaki replied. Tsubaki went and changed into her normal clothes and cam back out as we waited for Liz to come out.

"Well, how is this?" Liz said giving us a turn. She picked out a Mafia looking outfit; it was a short black dress, it looked like a double-breasted suit, where the buttons where had thin white stipes. The dress was held up by two black straps; around her neck was a collar with a red tie that had a gold dollar sign on it. She had on fish-net stackings up to her thighs with red bows and jazz-like shoes.

"I like it, it suits you," I said.

"Thank you, and do you guys think I should wear the fedora?" She asked hold the hat in her hands. We nodded.

"Yes, defintely," Tsubaki said,"Alex and Maka you two need to go too."

"Okay," I replied. Alex and I got up and went into the changing rooms. Mycostume was a white dress that came down to my mid thigh. It came with a halo and wings. I walked out , in the costume, and saw Alex's. She had picked out a bumble-bee costume. It came down right below her butt. More or less it was a good length, it didn't show her ass, thank goodness. The dress itself was black and yellow stripped and had a tutu like bottom part, which was yellow. Her costume also came with a sat of wings and antena.

"You two look awesome!" Tsubaki and Liz said in unison. We went back in, changed and purchased our costumes. Alex and I went home. When we got there Papa wasn't home. We hid our costumes and made sure everything was in order for when Papa came home. His dinner was in the microwave, the dishes were done, laundry was done, house was cleaned, and we ate dinner. When all was done, we went to bed and slept. I heard Papa come in and he didn't wake Alex and me up. We got a full nights sleep, finally.

A/N: Wow this is a long chapter! Sorry about the not putting up the second part for the other story up! I gotta plan up to at least chapter 5 or 7. The song-inspired fiction will be up maybe later this week or this weekend! Please let me know what you guys think of this one so far! The girls costumes are on (item #) Liz:83852 Tsubaki:83770 Alex: 8412 and Maka is one that you can find anywheremore or less it came from my head and how she wants to be called angel in the manga…and yes I have a special plan for the boys' costume, can you geuss? Reply:

**Fanner: I'm gonna keep going! **


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's pov  
I woke up Monday morning and peered out my window and saw grey clouds. I got out of my bed and went to the kitchen and made breakfeast. Papa was already gone and most likely at the school. I heard Alex come out from her berdoom. She wasn't a morning person. Even when we were younger and things were happy she still wasn't.

"Good morning!" I said happily. She groaned and sat on the couch.

"Morning," She replied. I glanced over and saw her wounds and bruises were gone, mostly. Mine were still there but only on my arm.

"Do you need any help, sis?" She asked. She got up and stood in the archway of the kitchen and was trying to stay awake.

"Nope," I finished up and handed her a plate,"in fact I'm done."

We sat down and ate. We didn't really talk much while we ate. Alex got up and went back to her room. I saw her flop on her bed and curl up to try and go back to sleep. I cleaned up and went into her and got real close to her ear.

"Alex, come on, time to get up," I stared out in a low whispear.

"No, I don't wanna get up," She replied. I sucked in a lot of air and yelled.

"GET UP! THERE'S A SALE ON STRAWBERRY ICE-CREAM!" She jolted up and quickly got ready. I went out and got ready too. We went out of the house and started walking to school.

"Wait, there is no sale on strawberry ice-cream," She looked at me a little angry.

"Well, no. Today _is_ Monday and we have school. How else was I supposed to get you up so we wouldn't be late?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to respond but a ringing phone interuppted her. She pulled out her phone answered it.

"Hello?" she said. She listened to the person on the other line. I focused my hearing to figure out who she was talking to. I heard a guy's voice but, I didn't now who he was.

"Yeah, today will be great! So, after school, right?" She said. She ended the call and hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked her. She looked at me with a confused face.

"No one," I slowly nodded and saw we were already at school. We walked to our lockers and were greeted by Tsubaki and Liz.

"Hey guys!" Liz said.

"Hey, what's up?" I said. I closed my locker and turned to them. We continued to talk until the bell rang. We went to our separate classes.

Morning clases flew by fast. I walked to lunch and found Tsubaki and Liz sitting at table. Alex wasn't there. I silently prayed she wasn't near Papa.

"Hey, guys, where's Alex?" I asked them as I sat down. They shrugged and continued eating. Then, the door flew open and it was Alex. She bolted to me.

"Maka, you gotta help me!" She yelled as she hid behind me. She handed me a book.

"What did you do?" I asked her standing up and walking over to the door. I saw three guys coming down the hallyway quickly.

"ALEX! YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT US! YOU SAID YOU COULD TAKE US! COME ON LITTLE GIRL!" The one in the middle yelled. I looked next to me and Alex was gone and walking up to the guy in the middle. He had short auburn hair and brown eyes. He, along with the other two, were taller than Alex and me.

"I am not afraid of you, Blake," Alex said getting up in his face, literally. She was on her toes and in his face. I face-palmed myself, I knew this was going to end with me 'Maka-chopping' them.

"Oh really? Is that why you ran?" He said.

"No, I went to go get back-up, Maka, my sister." I came out of the doorway and stood a few steps behind Alex.

"You said you could take us alone. So, why the 'back-up'?"

"She's here to make sure you stay down."

"Alright, let's go," Blake cracked his knuckles and got ready to punch Alex but, she dodged it with ease. He threw more and she didn't get hit once. I knew what she was doing. She was tiring her enemy and delivers the final blow that puts them down. Grant it, she did that a lot and no one ever learned it. I did. Then, right about when he was gonna punch her, she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You chose the wrong girl to fight, pretty boy," She said. She punched him in the stomach and walked away.

"Alex, I will defe-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, as long as I have my sis you won't take me down," She said. We walked and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We walked to our lockers and got our afternoon class things and went to Professor Stein's class.

Soul's pov

I was sitting in Profeesor Stein's class. Stein was looking at his computer; he had a really creepy smile planted on his face. I shivered at the thought of being alone with him. I looked over at Maka who was doing something. I saw her sleeves go up and noticed some bruises. She looked at me and then at her arm and pulled her sleeves down.

"Can you stop staring and help me with this?" She said. I wasn't in the mood to annoy her today. So I reached for her arm grabbed it lightly and moved her sleeve up and saw everything. She had brusies, cuts and scars.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock. She took her arm back.

"Why do you care?" She asked before running out. I looked around and saw her sister notice Maka leave. Her sister looked really mad when she looked over at me, so, I got up and went out to the hall to find Maka.

I found her sitting, curled up in a ball next to the door of the classroom. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. _'What is a cool guy like me doing this? Hurry and get up and go before someone sees you!'_ I ignored my thoughts. I knew she needed help and I kinda felt a connection with her. Suddenly she put her arms around me and cried.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I asked about your arms," I said. She lifted herself up and looked at me.

"Okay, Soul?" She said. I looked at her. I looked into her beautiful green eyes, wait what?

"What is it?" I replied. She fiddled with her fingers before speaking again.

"Can I tell you something personal?" I nodded and she continued.

"Alex and I are adopted and our father hates her. He doesn't consider her his daughter at all. One day our mother left for work and she died in a car accident. The pnly thing that kept us safe from Papa's wrath was our mom. Once she died, he blamed us for it, mainly Alex. He started beating on Alex one day and I got in the middle to stop. He didn't like that, he beat us both. After he left that night to go drink, I tended to Alex's wounds as well as mine. Papa came back in because he forgot something and he saw me helping Alex and he beat me. So, everytime when I help Alex he beats me and he beats Alex no matter what," She told me. I was shocked. I never thought she and Alex went through that much. It made sense now why they were so scared on Friday. Spirit never seemed like that kind of guy. Then again, he was crazy.

"I'm so sorry," was all I said. I thought and an idea came to me,"Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Since yout told me your life story I geuss it's only fair I tell you. So here it goes. For as long as I can remember I have always played the piano. I loved playing it and I still do. My family, they're music freaks. They do it for money and fame I do it for the passion. My parents always compare me to my older brother, Wes. Everyone always says 'Why can't you be just like your brother?' Even my own parents said that. They don't love the music like I do. Plus my brother is always rubbing it in my face. He's an arrogant jerk. Basically my family has their high expectaitions that I don't want to live up to. I want to play the piano without being judged or compared to Wes," I told her. She looked at me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure one day you can play," She said.

"We should go back in now," I said, ignoring her comment. I knew I would never be able to play for anyone and not have them judge me. We got and went back into class and right when we got in the bell rang. I packed up my things and left. I thought about Maka and her situation on my way to English.

Maka's pov

Alex and I arrived in English and Miss Marie greeted us. We sat down and class begun. We worked on our essays until the last ten minuetes.

"Okay you all have work to do tonight," and that's when it hit me. I had to go to my part-time job at the library,"You need to find a creative quote that fit with your essay! That's all rest of the period is yours!"

"Hey, Alex?" I said as I turned around to face my sister. She looked up from what she was doing and looked at me.

"Yeah, what is it, Maka?" She replied.

"I have work tonight. Did you want to come in again?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no' and went back to what she was doing. _'Hmm, weird. She usually wants to come with.'_ I thought as I packed up for the end of the day. The bell rang and we went of the classroom to rain falling from the sky. It wasn't pouring rain, thank goodness.

"Maka, I'm going to hang out with Wolf today and-"Alex started, I cutt her off knowing what she was going to say.

"It's okay, I can sneak you in after work, okay?" I said. She looked at me confused but nodded her head and went over to Wolf. I watched them walk over to the park. I went to the library and once I got there it poured and there was lightning and thunder the whole time.

Soul's pov

The rain came down on me as I tried to get home instead I pulled off the road and went into library. I walked in and went to the music section. I found a piano book and pulled it out. I walked over to a couch and sat and started to read. I mentaly hummed the notes in my head to not disturb anyone or be kicked out.

Once I finished the book I put it back and walked around and found a certain blonde haired girl, Maka. I watched her put books neatly back into place. She stopped to turn around and saw me.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She asked. She didn't seem mad though. She looked like her mind was somewhere else, like she was worrying.

"I'm not stalking you, I came in here because of the rain," I replied.

"Oh, okay," She said as she went back to what she was doing. Maka walked away with the book cart. I decided to follow her, descretly. I followed her to the fiction section where she started to mumble to herself. I tried to figure out what she was saying but I couldn't make it out without being right next to her. She left the fiction section and was at the front desk. The lighting was dim and she looked really good. The dim light caught in her eyes perfectly and her features were outlined. She looked up and I hid before she could see me.

"Soul, I know you're there," I heard her say. I stood up putting my hands in surrender form.

"Alright, you caught me," I said in defeat I walked to the desk leaned against it.

"Well, your cover was blown before you started stalking me through the whole library," She said. Was I that obvious?

"Okay, so when is your shift over?" I asked. I looked outside it was dark out. It was lightly raining now, but there was still thunder and lightning.

"In,"she looked at the clock,"wow, two minuetes, why?"

"I can give you a ride home. It's better that walking," I said. She looked up and I saw a hint of pink on her._' Did she like me too? Wait I like her? Yes, I do like her. Why? She's so-so-so-'_

"Soul? Are you okay?" She aske pulling me out of thought. I looked at her and nodded. Her shift ended and we walked to my bike. I got on and she got on behind me. I didn't feel her hands so I glanced back.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Um, this is awkward, I don't know where to hold on," She said, blushing. She was so cute when she blushed. I grabbed her hands and moved them around my waist.

"Just tell me where to go, okay?" I said.

"Okay."

"Oh and hold on tight!" I yelled as I started the engine and sped off.

Maka's pov

It was still raining but, not as bad. Then again it was off and on the whole time while I was working. We reached my house in no time. All of a sudden I got a panicky feeling when I saw Alex's room light off. She would always have it on until I came home. I jumped off the bike and ran in. I heard Soul follow me.

I ran in and the rain started to pour and lightning and thunder were constant. I looked at Papa who looked at me. I went over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is Alex? What did you do to her?" I screamed. Papa got angry and I was the one held by the collar now.

"I don't know and if you ask one more time I will punish you," He said coldly.

"Where. Is. Alex?" I said and waited for the hit but it never came because Soul got in between and got me out of there. We got on his bike and sped off.

"I know where Alex is, Maka," He told me.

A/N: Yes! I updated woo! Okay, wow, this was a long chapter! So sorry I haven't updated! Life has been hectic! I don't really have much to say this time…However, take a wild geuss on where Alex is. Go on. I dare you. Reply:

**athanase-roux: aw thanks! And yes it is ridicoulus but I love it! It let me escape and plus it got my mind going to see if we could turn into weapons…just like on how merpeople reproduce! You should try reading the manga! It's online and it has way more than the anime. I like both so what I write now is a mix of both worlds…sort of.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's pov

Soul drove me over to the other side of Death City. My mind was racing. What if we got there and she was dead? What if CPS got her and she's in a group home? I felt tears rise in my eyes and my arms tightend around Soul. Suddenly, we came to a stop. I looked around and we were in this condo place. Sould dragged me over to condo number eight. He knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" I heard a faint female voice that sounded like Alex's. The door unlocked and swung open. It was Alex!

"Maka!" She yelled coming out into the rain and huging me. We hugged for good five minuets before going inside. She had Soul and I sit on the couch as she dissapeared into the hallway. I heard some faint talking before Alex reappeared with some guy.

"Hey, Maka, I'm really sorry about the scare," the guy said. He looked familiar. I just couldn't place my finger where I have seen him.

"Maka, this is Wolf," Alex said as she and Wolf sat across from us. Alex started explaining what happened.

"So, yesterday Wolf and I started talking and I told him about the home life. He offered to help. Then, this morning he called me to make sure today I would be moving in with him. That's what happened basically. I left a note for you to see but I geuss you didn't get it. I was about to call you when you knocked on the door. I'm sorry, Maka, I should've told you this morning," she finished.

"It's okay, I am a little mad you didn't tell me earlier. I forgive and I'm happy you're somewhere safe," I told her. What I said was complete lie, though. I really wanted to stand up and scream at her for not telling me or letting me help. Also, I wanted to grab her and hold her in a tight hug and tell her it is okay. Eventually, we all finished talking and getting to know eachother. Soul didn't like the idea of me being back in my house but I told him that Papa was gone.

A/N: Okay, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really sorry! I've been way busy and I forgot where I was going with this story. So, erm yeah. At least it was updated and you have something and this update isn't one of those 'it's-updted-but-it's-really-an-author's-note' update. I don't do those, they make me so mad. Replies:

**athanase-roux: Thanks. Sorry about not updating on this but replying faster to you on dA. Haha, oops.**

**Guest: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Revengest: Thank you!**

**samaramaxp: I'm sorry about not updating soon! Right after I get your review, I went to write but I got distracted, sorry! **


End file.
